


Invisible Watcher

by skargasm



Series: Taming the Muse [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles does a spell and becomes invisible – when else is he going to get the chance to do this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Watcher

He shouldn’t. He knows he shouldn’t. All of the lectures from his Dad about no meaning no, and informed consent and **everything** being consensual were running around in his head. 

But.

When else would he ever get such an opportunity?

Yeah, it was a complete pain in his ass that he hadn’t checked the small print on the spell before he performed it. Was embarrassing as hell that Scott had assigned Derek babysitting duty, mainly because Derek had the best senses out of all of them could keep track of him, make sure that invisible Stiles didn’t wander off and get into trouble, 

But something good could come of it. Slightly creepy maybe, but very good in terms of providing excellent material for an 18 year old virgin’s spank bank.

Sue him, he was only human.

And this was Derek Hale. Derek Hale—beautiful, muscles with muscles, smooth skinned, soft voiced, Derek Hale. In a shower. 

Soap suds clinging jealously to his skin as they slid down on a sheen of hot water. Derek Hale with his head tipped back, eyes closed, hair slick with water so that his profile could—and should—be clearly enjoyed.

Derek Hale’s strong hands cruising down his body, long fingers taking a detour in order to tweak and pinch at the pale caramel of his nipples before sliding down his incredibly defined six pack, brushing gently through his treasure trail. 

Derek Hale’s strong hands taking the very trip that Stiles’ hands were desperate to take: one hand cupping and squeezing his lightly furred balls whilst the other began a slip slide up and down the thick column of his cock. A hiss of pleasure as he tightened the grip of both hands, touching himself with purpose as he lazily thrust his hips, the rose-red head of his dick playing hide and seek from within the circle of his fingers as he fucked his own hand.

This was the stuff of so many dreams and he couldn’t make himself leave Could only stand with his fist in his mouth to muffle his groans; could only stare at the masculine beauty in front of him whilst squeezing, squeezing his own dick through the material of his jeans, holding back from coming by sheer, threadbare willpower.

For some reason he had thought Derek would be rough with himself, would jerk off in a utilitarian fashion—get it over and done with kind of thing. But no, he was _luxuriating_ in this—using the expensive shower gel that smelled faintly of forest and wilderness to slick his palm; hot water steaming up the room as Derek quite clearly basked in the pleasure pumping through his system. The shift was seamless, fur appearing on his face between one panting breath and the next, suddenly clawed hands shockingly careful on his erect flesh as he pumped his hips faster and faster. 

Suddenly his head lifted and his eyes flew open and Stiles cried out, come pulsing out of him as somehow Derek’s gaze met his even through there was **no way** he could be seen. The beautiful, startling blue kept him immobile as the last of his orgasm oozed out of him, panting for breath as he watched in stunned silence as Derek gave a grunt and painted the sheer glass of the shower guard with thick white ropes of come. It felt like Derek was staring straight at him and Stiles couldn’t move, just frozen in place. 

“Get out Stiles.” The voice was rumbly, satisfied but firm and with an embarrassed eep and nod that couldn’t be seen, he made his way out and headed towards the other bathroom. Where he should have gone in the first place.

~ o o O o o ~

“You knew I was there.”

“I did.” Derek continued clearing up the debris left by the pack, filling the sink with hot water so that he could begin washing up. After watching Stiles slowly fade back into existence upon consumption of Deaton’s foulest concoction, the gang had only hung around long enough to clear out Derek’s cupboards before heading out. Stiles did his best to avoid any and all gazes that tried to meet his, fully aware that although the evidence had been sponged and wiped away as best he could, it was obvious _something_ had happened.

“Why did you—why didn’t you say anything before? Why not throw me out or—“ Stiles shook his head, still confused as to why Derek had allowed him to watch him in such an intimate, vulnerable moment.

“I like how you smell when you’re turned on.”

“What? I mean—how—since when—I—“

“I should say when I’ve turned you on. Years of smelling it, figuring out if it was a general werewolf kink or a danger kink or a—“

“Derek kink.” 

“Yeah. That.” Derek paused, hands still immersed in soapy water as he watched Stiles calmly.

“It’s a you thing. In case you hadn’t worked it out. Or, you know, wanted confirmation or whatever.” Stiles could feel tension bleeding out of his shoulders as he stepped forward.

“I worked that out.” Concerns that he had been unforgivably out of line, that this was a one-sided thing faded away.

“So, you couldn’t just ask me out? Jerking off in front of invisible me was the way you chose to let me know you were interested?” He came to a stop right next to Derek, eyes flicking over the beauty of his face without fear of being caught staring. He could do that now—it was as if he had permission. Sort of. If he’d heard Derek right. Which he was pretty sure he had. 

Derek was interested in him. If that hadn’t fried his brain cells, the next words out of Derek’s mouth did.

“I might have a fair few kinks of my own.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Non con elements inasmuch as Stiles is watching Derek masturbate in the shower without his express permission, even though it turns out Derek knew he was there. 
> 
> Taming the Muse Prompt was: Caveat Lector which means reader beware.
> 
> * * *


End file.
